


I Hate Boarding School

by AyYoItsThugNagisa



Category: BioShock
Genre: Andrew sucks major balls, Atlas is Fontaine, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jack is not innocent, M/M, SO SORRY, Semi-Public Sex, i feel bad for him, i hate that its in this but, i mean his father was not the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyYoItsThugNagisa/pseuds/AyYoItsThugNagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fontaine has his own agenda. Andrew has his own agenda. Jack has his own agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark but it wasn't cold at all. I felt like going home even if it meant staying with my father. He isnt that bad really, sure he treated me bad as a child and whored me out once when I was 15 to make sure he got the deal.

My father sent me here because I need to learn stupid stuff and take over his business. I dont even know what he does. He forced me to go to this stupid school, its more like prison. I was supposed to be asleep but honestly how can you sleep when you're practically burning alive. Well maybe its my fault. I'm the one who decided to lay on this stupid fucking grass while its at least 90°F outside.

I heard a voice. This voice was smooth and it had an irish accent and it was kinda sexy. I opened my eyes to see who this voice belonged to. It was a guy tall from the looks of it with neat blonde hair. This stranger blinked and opened his mouth to speak again.

"I said who are you boyo?" He asked quite plainly but with a smile. At that time I thought 'I don't have to talk to you' then he said a phrase that made me change my mind "Would you kindly tell me who you are?" He said smiling. I answered immediately "My name is Jack" He looked at me again.

"Jack. Do you know who I am. I shook my head "My name is Atlas. Now would you kindly come with me?" I felt I had no choice so of course I stood up. He led me to my room and then told me to lay down I did. Then as I was drifting off to sleep I saw him looming over me smiling and then he uttered one last thing to me. "Would you kindly remember me?" And I did.


	2. Chapter 2

I miss him. We had literally one conversation and I miss him. God there must be something wrong with me. Maybe it was a dream. I was distracted through all my classes, couldn't pay attention he was clouding my thoughts. If any of my friends noticed they sure didn't say anything. It was time for lunch but I wasn't very hungry so I just decided to go to my room alone. Usually I would have a roommate but he left this hell hole. Guess his parents hadn't want him here anymore. When I arrived Atlas was there sitting on my bed reading something. Looked like some old book written by someone who is probably dead now. He looked up at me. And he smiled, that charming smile that I absolutely couldn't get out of my head.   
"Sit next to me." I didn't move an inch. I am not and will not let this stranger tell me what to do "Would you kindly?" He said that phrase and I immediately rushed to sit next to him. We sat there quietly but then I remembered something. I don't know this guy.   
"Who are you?" I cursed at my self I sounded so weak. He probably notices.  
"I already told you. Im Atlas and before any further questions I should tell you that Im here to help you boyo. Would you kindly trust me?" I nodded and we sat quietly again. I felt completely hopeless when he used those words. Like even if I did try and resist him he would still get the best of me. Twenty minutes till I need to get to my next class. I felt his hand on my leg while he kept reading. He would say little things now and then but for the most part he was silent. "Irresistible. I could just fuck you right here." I felt his mouth on my neck. "Would you kindly call me when you need me?" I heard him but I didn't respond.   
    
(Frank's Pov)  
That boy Jack is real fucking intoxicating. He makes me want to fuck him on the nearest surface. I wonder how he would taste, how he would moan my name. Just imagine his legs spread and his back arched while I take him on the ride of his life. My tounge pressing inside him circling his tight little ring. God I cant wait to get him all fucking hot while I fuck him with my tongue. Andrew will regret letting me near his precious son.

(Andrew's PoV)  
My son will do just fine at that school. He calls me everyday begging to come home. He is so sad there but he was sad here too. This is good for him regardless what he thinks. There are so many unfortunate children out there who would kill to be him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah~ Daddy! Please god please more" Jack gripped the sheets and buried his face into the pillow while the older man pushed himself into the boy, he stopped after pushing halfway in leaving Jack confused and frustrated "A-Atlas? Why'd you stop?" He asked then felt a handful of his hair being pulled, his head jerked up as well.

"Tell me who you belong to..." Atlas growled into the boy's ear while pushing the rest of the way in and stopping again.

"You.. I belong to Frank Fontaine!" He shouted out. He got a kiss on the shoulder and a quiet good boy.

Jack woke up feeling somewhat satisfied and somewhat confused. He didn't remember ever meeting someone named Frank Fontaine and he didn't understand why he would get Atlas and whoever Frank was confused with eachother. He was still hard and he thanked whatever forces there may be for it being a saturday. He was able to do whatever, he could hope that Atlas would come see him or he could go see his father. He was sure he missed him he knew he got lonely all on his own and he knew he loved his son more than anything.

He called Andrew "Hello. Dad can I come home."

"Son you have class do you not?" Andrew legitimately knew nothing about his son's life at school. Not his schedule. Not his friends. Not even his teachers.

"Uh uh... Daddy please can I come home? I have been really good lately. No fights. No detentions. Please?" Jack hardly called his father daddy only when he wanted something or when they did those things he wasn't supposed to tell about.

"Sure." And with that he hung up no byes, no love yous, no nothings but a sure.

Atlas began his walk and hoped he would see Atlas. He really wanted to see him. A few minutes in to wishing and hoping and he saw Atlas except he didnt sound like Atlas he was talking to some lady with blonde hair and glasses 

"You and those stupid little orphans can just die for all I care." He heard Atlas say roughly. He didn't understand what was transpiring between the two but he knew it was something serious.

"I gave you that boy Fontaine! The least you could do is help me a little. You have so much to offer them." She argued feircely not backing down the slightest bit.

"Listen up I will go once a week to see those stupid orphans and that is it." Atlas tried to bargain with the lady and she seemed to accept it

"That's fine. Thank you Frank I'm sure that they will appreciate it even if you think they are stupid orphans"

"Fuck off bitch. I gotta go see as you say 'the boy'. We are real close you know. And now Ryan can't do a thing to keep me away from him. Atlas turned around to see a slack-jawed Jack staring at him. The lady turned and left not caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter semi-public sex, incest mention and, daddy kink also light dom/sub undertones.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Atlas~" Jack said flirtatiously, hearing Atlas yell like that and seeing him all worked up had got the boy kinda horny. "Fuck me against this tree" Jack leaned against the tree and moved his hands up and down his body grazing his nipple and pressing down hard on his crotch.

Frank didnt bother putting on the accent when he answered the kid grabbing both his hands and pinning them against the tree and leaning down a little bit to whisper into the boys ear while he moved his hand into his pants stroking the younger one.

"Baby charade is up call me Frank or daddy." Frank kissed the boy hard and moved his hand out of the boys pants to look at him "I want to do something fun with you kid" Frank's smile was large and slightly menacing.

"Anything for you... Daddy~" Jack was strong willed but this man could actually do anything to him and he would probably love it. "I bet you can make me cum just from smiling at me like that."

"When I fuck you I want it to be in that bastard Ryan's house. And baby god I fucking love how much of a whore you are willing to act like for me."

"We can fuck on my dad's bed or his desk." He had fantasies like this he remembered when Andrew would make him get on his knees and suck him off under his desk while he did businesses. He was glad they didn't do it anymore it made him feel dirty back then but doing it with Fontaine would be great.

"God I love you. I could fuck you right here. But I'll wait baby." They went to Jack's house well technically it was Andrew's house. They were greeted at the door.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Andrew asked looking at Frank.

"Dad he's my friend." Jack explained to him.

"You dont have friends. He is at least twice your age"

"Daddy... You said that I could bring friends if I ever got one"

"Come in."Andrew said trying to look nice

"I can get the help to make something if you want."

"Dad can me and my friend go upstairs?"

"Yes" He waved his hand dismissing them. They went straight for Jack' room locking the door and shedding their clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was on the bed legs spread and his face had an extreme blush on it. Frank was between his legs pressing kisses on his thighs and rubbing his hands up and down the young ones sides.

"Mm... I'm gonna devour you baby." He started kissing up his inner thighs letting the boy become a shuttering mess. He bit into his thigh not hard enough to breack skin but hard enough to bruise. "Want me to eat you out? Bet I can make you moan probably even scream. God I can not wait to get you to that point. I know just how to make you feel good. Maybe you like it slow and romantic or maybe real fast and messy? You aren't ready for that yet are you?"

"Fontaine. Anything you do is good."

"I know. Do you have lube baby?"

"Mhm. Over there" He pointed to the night stand. Frank got up to get it quickly getting back to Jack. He coated his fingers with it. He was able to push two in at once.

"Kid did you already get ready for me? You shouldnt have." Frank continued his fingering and worked him up to three. After a few minutes of Jack being slightly uncomfortable he started to like it and pushed back on Frank's fingers trying to get them deeper he succeded and felt Frank push against his prostate.

"Frank your dick." The kid sounded like an idiot but maybe Frank liked them slightly stupid.

"What about it kid"

"Put it inside of me."

"Do it yourself." Frank took his fingers out and layed on his back looking at Jack who had a bewildered expression then it dawned on him.

"You want me to ride you... Okay I can try." Jack moved to straddle Frank, he positioned himself then lowered himself slowly getting halfway then he heard the door open but that didn't stop him, he went all the way sighing when he knew he was there. He put his hands on Frank's chest to brace himself. He saw Frank smile but it wasn't at him. 

"Why hello Andrew." Frank said mocking the man "Your son really is a good boy. I love him."

"You love me? I love you too." He leaned down to kiss the man who loved him. He had no problem being in such a compromising position in front of his father. He fucked plenty of people simply for his fathers pleasure. 

"Jack get the hell away from him, now!" Andrew was livid that this two bit con artist tricked his son into thinking that he loved him.

"No..." Jack said quietly he never disobeyed his father.

"Yes!" Andrew yelled

"No." Jack spoke confidently.

"Please son. He isn't good for you honey." Andrew wasn't a good father but he didn't want this to happen to his son

"Frank loves me."

"Frank is a con artist. He is tricking you."

"Listen" Frank lifted Jack off of him "I ain't lying to the kid. I really do love him. Baby I'm out of here" Frank stood up kissing Jack's forehead. He got dressed and pushed pass Andrew and looked back at Jack in bed smiling. "I'll be back baby and goodbye Andrew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment leave kudos do the whole shebang.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was in bed kistening to his fathers yelling and ranting about fontaine he just couldn't bear it anymore.

"Do you not understand that he's not a bad person? He loves me and I love him you sit here and try and say that he's a bad person. You do the same thing he does to me. You've had me on my knees. You've been in-between my legs. You've had your fingers deep inside of me. Oh but what seperates you is the fact that you've never put your dick inside of me, what separates you is the fact that he never whored me out to his business partners. So just fuck off I want to be with him. I want him to fuck me okay unlike you he never manipulated me into thinking that I want it no I actually want him. In every way possible." Andrew listened to Jack the boy just kept going it upset him so much he grabbed the no by his hair and dragged him by his hair tl the full length mirror on the wall.

"Youre a whore. You dont know what you want. I know what you want. You want me don't you?" When Jack didn't answer his father pulled his hair as hard as possible "Say it, now!

"I want you daddy..." Jack falsely admitted he didn't want him not that way sure he wanted his love and his affection but he didn't want this he could never want this.

"I know baby. I know you do. Now I'll allow you to play pretend with Fontaine for a while."

×•×Franks Car×•×

"I wish I could hate him." Jack was crying into Franks chest his breathing was racked with sobs. The older man comforted him while they sat in the parking lot of an orphanage.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kuddos any suggestion is a good suggestion and yes there will be sex.


End file.
